Fix Me Right
by Fan5124
Summary: What happens when Lee gets hurt in a mission? Sex of course! This is GaaraLee yaoi so if you don't like, don't read. Oh and it's lemony fresh! !May have a sequel!


* * *

1Title: Fix Me Right 

Raiting: NC-17 hehe, more smex!

Pairing: GaaraxLee

Disclaimer: As always, I do not own.

A/N: So I was asked to write a Gaara seme fic, so I hope this is ok. I personally like seme Lee, but as long as it's Lee and Gaara together, I'm not complaining

Gaara was more than angry. He had no words to describe how totally pissed he was at the moment. It seemed that he had the most incompetent assistants on the face of the planet. Not only were missions put on hold because _someone_ decided to loose _all _the scrolls, but he also had to find a way to fix up two botched missions. Yes, Gaara was definitely not a happy camper, and to make it worse his lover had gone home to Konoha for his own mission 3 weeks ago.

Gaara grumbled to himself as he looked at the paperwork in front of him. They had been simple missions, but apparently if he wasn't the one doing them, they turned to shit. As Gaara felt his temper begin to rise _again_, the door burst open to reveal a distraught and slightly scared Temari.

"K-Kazkage..." Gaara glared at her. Temari was not one to be intimidated easily, but right now she could barely keep her voice from shaking.

"What do you want Temari, I am busy." Temari looked down at her hands, she knew the news she had may just cause Gaara to snap completely. She cleared her throat and lifted her eyes to her younger brother.

"Gaara, We just got news from Konoha, Lee...He was hurt in his last mission...He was hurt badly..." Gaara stood quickly, a few papers flying from the table. The red heads eyes were narrowed dangerously.

"What do you mean by badly?" Gaara felt his chest constrict as he thought of what could be wrong with his lover. "Temari, I will not ask again." His voice was calm but his insides were twisting erratically. Temari looked at him and sighed.

"He's unconscious right now, there were no broken bones but he did loose a lot of blood. The med-nin don't know when..._if_ he'll wake up..." Gaara's face went blank for a moment and that's when Temari cursed herself for not making Kankuro bring the news. "Gaara..." Before she could finish, the sand-nin was already through the door.

"You and Kankuro are in charge until I get back." Temari opened her mouth only to have it fill with sand as Gaara took off. Temari glared and turned out of the office. Kankuro was going to pay for making her do this.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Gaara arrived at Konoha late at night. The stars sparkled in the sky as the moon shone brightly. Gaara ignored all of it as he quickly made his way toward the hospital. His stomach was tied in knots as he thought of his lover never opening his eyes again. There was no way he could carry on if Lee was never to smile or laugh again. Gaara felt his chest ache as he thought of never being able to touch the older boy, or make love to him ever again. Gaara shook his head as the hospital came into sight. Lee would never give up that easily, _never. _

The hospital was quiet as Gaara made his way passed the desk, he didn't even need to ask as the nurse pointed down the hall. As the ninja made his way to his lover's room, he spotted the Hokage and that pink haired girl. Gaara walked up to them with a frown on his lips. Tsunade was looking rather peeved and the girl was looking tired.

"Ahh Kazekage, I was wondering when I would see you here." Gaara nodded sharply once. Tsunade sighed. "He'll be fine, but right now he just needs to rest. He always pushes himself too hard." Gaara looked over to the girl, who's name he never cared to remember considering how his lover felt about her at one time.

"Kazekage-sama, you can go in if you want. He hasn't woken yet but he should soon." Gaara nodded and slowly walked into the room. It was dark as he walked up to the bed. Gaara sighed slightly as he looked upon his love. The dark haired boy's face was bruised badly. Even in the dark Gaara could see the rings around the older boys eyes. His lips were split and swollen and his left cheek was bruised from his eye to his jaw-line. Gaara reached out and gently traced the dark mark all the way down his face. He still didn't know exactly what happened but he was going to find out as soon as Lee was awake.

Gaara sat down in the chair next to the bed and looked at his lover. There were three IVs connected to his arms and the heart monitor beeped steadily in the quiet room. The red head leaned over and grabbed the others hand.

"What did you do to yourself?" It was no more than a whisper but it sounded so loud in his own ears. "We're apart for three weeks and you manage this..." Gaara's breath hitched as he clutched onto Lee's hand. "What are you doing to me. I've never felt like this before. Why does it hurt so much, I can't...you promised never to leave. You promised never to let me feel pain in my heart..." Gaara jumped slightly as the hand he was holding tightened around his own. Gaara looked over to the bed and his eyes widened.

"G-Gaara?..." Gaara moved closer to the bed and nodded. "I-I'm s-sorry..." Gaara shook his head and kneeled next to the hospital bed, his head falling to the mattress.

"You're alright..." Gaara felt a wrapped hand move through his hair.

"I-I had to...to help the l-little girl..." Gaara lifted his head and watched as Lee cried, tears leaking from swollen eyes. "S-she was a-alone...G-Gaara..." Gaara reached over and pet Lee's hair gently. The dark haired boy shook as he tried to stop the tears. "They w-were civilians...I couldn't h-hit them..." Gaara's eyes widened as Lee bit his lip. He couldn't believe what he just heard. No wonder Tsunade had looked so pissed. Lee had been attacked by civilians, and Lee refused too practice taijutsu on regular civilians. Gaara felt heat rise from deep within his body.

"You let _civilians _do this to you! Why didn't you at least protect yourself!" Gaara was mad, he could feel the anger race through his veins. How could his lover be so stupid.

"Gaara, please...It w-was part of the mission. I c-couldn't hurt the p-people I was working for." Lee moaned in pain and Gaara's anger suddenly deflated into nothing. "We were asked to protect the village from a-an attack when the threat was over, I saw the little girl...Gaara they were going to do something h-horrible to her so I got their a-attention and let them attack me so she could get away..." Gaara shifted so that he was now sitting on the bed. "I'm sorry Panda..." Gaara leaned down and kissed those swollen lips gently.

"You are too nice for your own good, Damn it Lee you could have been killed!" Lee opened his eyes as much as he could.

"I would never have done that, I promised you I'd never leave..." Gaara closed his eyes and leaned down into Lee's neck. He sighed as he felt the warm skin against his cheek. Lee wrapped his arms loosely around the shorter boy.

"Don't you ever fucking do that to me again." Lee laughed softly as tears still ran down his cheeks and onto Gaara's hair.

"I'm sorry Gaara-kun...so sorry..."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Gaara helped Lee into the bedroom of his home in Suna. Lee tried to protest but Gaara would have none of it.

"Gaara, I'm fine please put me down and let me walk." Gaara looked down at Lee and glared. Lee smiled slightly as he tired to shift. Gaara tightened his hold.

"Don't even think about it." Lee stopped struggling and just let Gaara carry him to the bed. As Gaara lay him down Lee sighed as his body made contact with the soft sheets.

"It feels so nice to be home." Gaara looked down at Lee and smiled slightly. Lee smiled warmly at Gaara and held out an arm. "Lay with me Gaara-kun." Gaara lay next to Lee and leaned over to kiss him softly. He had to admit, as he opened his eyes to look at his love, that Sakura girl had done a wonderful job with the bruises. There was still a slight yellow appearance to Lee's cheeks and a little purple around his eyes, but he looked a lot better. Lee curled up to Gaara's chest and sighed. "I've missed being alone with you." Gaara nodded as he wrapped his arms around his lover.

"Lee, if you ever do something like that again..." Lee nuzzled into his lovers neck.

"I know Gaara, I know." Gaara nodded as Lee moved even closer. Gaara's eyes widened slightly as he felt a wet tongue slide against his neck.

"Lee?..." Lee chuckled slightly as he bit into Gaara's skin. Gaara moaned and held Lee tighter. "You just got back Lee, we shouldn't..." Before he could finish he was moaning as Lee's hand moved to his chest.

"Yes we should, as you said I just got back. Don't you think I deserve a little affection?" Gaara growled, having enough as he flipped over and pinned Lee beneath him. He leaned down and kissed Lee savagely. It was a rough kiss, teeth clashed against one another as tongues twined.

When they separated, Gaara attacked Lee's neck with nips and kisses. "Gaara please!" Gaara growled into Lee's neck, his hands began to remove all clothes in the way. First the oversized shirt which was flung over the red heads shoulder. It was soon followed by those damn green sweat pants the hospital gave to him. Lee moaned as Gaara moved his attention from the long slender neck to the finely chiseled chest. "Gaara! Oh god..." Gaara grinned against Lee's skin as he latched onto one of the hardened nipples. Lee moaned and writhed as Gaara nibbled on his skin.

"I'm going to take you." Lee groaned as Gaara's hand drifted lower. He kissed those luscious lips again. The shorter boy took hold of Lee's cock and began to stroke it slowly. His dark haired love began to pant and thrust his hips to meet Gaara's hand. "I love to watch you squirm." Gaara removed his hand and slid down the bed so his face was level to his lovers erection. Lee looked down at the top of Gaara's head, the "love" mark just visible.

"Please..." Gaara smirked and licked his lips, just catching a taste of his lover. The sand-nin watched as the hard flesh jumped from the quick contact. Lee whimpered as Gaara slowly, ever so slowly, licked the length of his member. The red head took the flesh into his mouth almost at a lazy pace, he enjoyed the way Lee moved with him. Not wanting to torture his love anymore, he took as much as he could into his mouth making sure his tongue rubbed the head of his cock. Lee cried out loudly as the warmth encased him. Gaara moved his head up and down while his hands ran rampant over his love's body. It didn't take long as Gaara felt the body under him tighten. "Gaara I'm going to...!" Before he could finish his sentence, he cried out and came, shaking from the force of it. Gaara quickly swallowed every last drop then pulled away, making sure to lick the tip just to make sure he didn't miss any. "Oh...oh Gaara..." Lee was breathing heavily, his chest rising and falling quickly.

"Do you want me to continue?" Lee looked up at Gaara who was now kneeling above him. Lee took a deep breath then sat up, forcing Gaara to sit back on his heels. The taller boy leaned in and kissed his lover wantonly. Gaara wrapped his arms tightly around Lee.

"God yes, please Gaara, I need to feel you in me." Gaara nodded as they kissed again, He felt Lee's hands over his robes. "Gaara-kun, we need to get rid of these first ne?" Gaara let Lee slide his robes off his shoulders and chest. Gaara shifted slightly so he could pull everything off, leaving him completely naked. Lee was back in his lap in a blink of an eye and kissing his neck. "Oh Gaara, please..." Gaara grunted as Lee's hands traveled over his body. Gaara turned slightly towards the night table trying to find the lube while Lee attacked his neck and shoulders. Gaara grabbed the bottle and quickly opened it, trying not to get distracted by that amazing tongue.

"Lee we need to get...oh god...no we need to get you ready." Lee looked into Gaara's eyes, a fire burning in his own.

"I'll do it, just sit back and enjoy." Lee grabbed the bottle and kissed Gaara quickly. Gaara was then pushed against the headboard as Lee kneeled in front of him. Lee smiled shyly and blushed as he slowly squeezed a good amount of the gel substance onto his fingers. He then leaned forward kissing Gaara again then twisting his arm. He began to moan as he stretched his own entrance. Gaara was having trouble breathing as he watched the erotic scene unfolding before him. Lee's eyes were closed as he surrendered to his own pleasure. Gaara watched in fascination as Lee continued, sweat began dripping down the dark haired boys temple. "Oh Gaara... mmm!" Gaara was panting himself now and felt his own heated erection twitch. He knew he couldn't take much more of this torture.

"Lee!" Lee jumped slightly at the outburst form the other boy. Gaara pulled Lee to him forcing the taijutsu artist to fall against him. "Now!" It came out almost like a growl as Gaara pulled Lee into his lap. They kissed almost violently as Gaara ripped the bottle from Lee's grasp and poured some into his own hand. He smoothed some lube onto his member causing him to moan in Lee's mouth. Lee didn't waste any time as he settled over Gaara then thrust down quickly. Both boys cried out as they joined together quickly. Both boys were breathing hard into each others necks as they slowly began to move together.

"Gaara..." They moved together so fluidly that it was hard to tell who was thrusting into who. "Gaara, I...I need it faster!" Gaara was happy to comply as there pace sped up. They clung to each other as sweat dripped down there backs. They both moaned as they kissed passionately. Lee's grip on Gaara's shoulders tightened as Gaara's hands dropped from his hips to his aching member. The room was filled with their moans and groans as they grew closer to their ultimate release. Lee's back locked into place as he cried out and came over Gaara's hand. Gaara groaned as the muscles surrounding him tightened. He came with a shout releasing his essence into his lover's body. Both boys collapsed, Gaara back into the headboard and Lee against Gaara's shoulder. It was a few minutes before either boy had the strength to move.

Gaara put his arms around Lee and gently shifted him so that he was able to lay down. Lee moaned slightly and slowly opened his eyes. Gaara was staring at him and ever so slowly brought a hand to his bruised cheek. Lee practically purred as Gaara caressed him gently.

"Are you feeling alright?" Lee smiled slightly.

"A little sore but I'll live." Gaara nodded and continued to caress Lee until his breathing became heavier. Gaara sighed as he looked at his lover. He still couldn't understand why his lover took such a horrible beating even if t was to protect a little girl. It struck a nerve within him to know there were a bunch of punks out there willing to attack innocent little girls and beat on other people just for fun. Gaara sat up and watched Lee sleep curled up like a kitten. He smiled slightly at how cute his lover was. It was then that Gaara knew he would find those people who caused such pain to Lee. He settled down next to his lover and wrapped his arms around the older boy. Oh yes, he'd find those _people_ and he'd teach them a lesson they'd never forget...


End file.
